


Impossible to Find

by musicdorch



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, TVXQ!
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Regrets, Second-Person POV, inspired by a song, seriously why?, unrequited(?) Yunho/Jaejoong, wedding fic, why do I always break my OTPs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-12
Updated: 2009-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicdorch/pseuds/musicdorch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Congratulations. She's perfect, Yunho-yah. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible to Find

**Author's Note:**

> _Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you..._  
>  'cause a girl like you is impossible to find 
> 
>  
> 
> Secondhand Serenade, Fall for You

The water braces you as it splashes your face, the chatter of the guests filtering through the door to the men’s room—all the guests but one. _Why didn’t he come?_  
  
Your girlfriend—no, your _wife_ , now—looked beautiful tonight, elegant, graceful, everything she should be.  Your whole family adores her, and so do the guys.  She charmed them all the moment you’d introduced her to them, _guys, this is Youngmi. Youngmi, this is Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu—I’m sure Jaejoong’s around here somewhere, he was here just a minute ago…_  
  
Junsu loved her sense of humor, her sunny disposition.  The way she lit up the room when she laughed.  Changmin instantly took to her jokes and good-natured teasing.  Yoochun had let out a low whistle when he thought she was out of earshot, _if you don’t marry her, I will._   Jaejoong had just smacked him on the head and told him to stop ogling your girlfriend.  
  
You almost miss the vibration of the phone in your pocket.  
  
 _Hello?_  
  
The line is silent, and you’re tempted to end the call.  
  
 _Congratulations._  
  
Your heart stops; this is what you wanted to hear, isn’t it? He sighs.  
  
 _She’s perfect, Yunho-yah._  
  
 _Yeah,_ you reply after a beat, _she is. But—_  
  
 _I know._  
  
You sigh, and neither of you speak for several minutes.  
  
 _Be happy,_ you hear at last, before the line cuts out.  You wonder if you imagined the slight hitch in his breath as he disconnected.  
  
Before you even have time to process the conversation, Youngmi pokes her head through the door. _Yah, what are you doing in here? We have to cut the cake! Her smile is brilliant as she ducks back out._  
  
She’s perfect, and you know that most men would kill to have what you have.  She’s the kind of woman you can’t help but fall for, and she deserves all the love in the world.   
  
You step outside and as she takes your arm, tugging you back to the reception, you think that maybe, _someday,_ you can be the one to provide it for her.  
  
  
(You’d thought you wanted a perfect life, perfect home perfect wife perfect job perfect kids.  It’s only now that you realize just how different _perfect_ and  _right_ can be.)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I break my OTPs. /fail
> 
> This was partially inspired by the lyrics to "Fall for You" before I paid any attention to the rest of the song. The lines that stuck with me precede the fic.
> 
> In case you're wondering, and you're probably not, this is md_writing migrating over from LJ. No plagiarism, no worries!


End file.
